I Love You Panda, no other
by PandaQingdao93
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Huang Zi Tao, magnae EXO-M menyukai couple "KrisSica?"
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You Panda, not her**

Story by © Tii | LoNaE Zhang

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan

Other Cast : EXO's member, SJ SNSD (numpang lewat)

Pair : Should I write down that it's 'KrisTao'? KrisSica ( story within a story)

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Genre : Friendship

Rate : T

Lenght : 1/2

Wanrning : Yaoi, Little OOC –maybe-, Typo(s)

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang Huang Zi Tao, magnae EXO-M menyukai couple "KrisSica'? Dia sangat sering bahkan selalu membaca _fanfiction_ dengan pair 'KrisSica'. Dia juga selalu menceritakan tentang isi _fanfiction_ yang telah dibacanya pada Baekhyun saat sarapan pagi yang tak jarang mengundang tatapan heran dari member lain termasuk Kris. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari sang Dduizhang menangkap basah Panda EXO itu tengah membaca _fanfiction_ tentang dirinya dengan salah satu sunbae nya itu? Apa reaksi Kris?

~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Pagi yang indah di sebuah dorm salah satu boyband rookie asuhan , EXO. Jika biasanya dorm yang dihuni oleh 12 alien (?) itu terlihat ramai atau bahkan sangat berisik, sangat berbeda dengan pagi ini. Suasana yang tercipta sangat tenang, hanya terdengar beberapa suara berisik kecil. Seperti suara yang dihasilkan oleh duo Eomma EXO dibantu dua orang tertua di EXO yang sedang memasak, sebut saja Lay, D.O, Luhan dan Xiumin. Kemudian dari ruang TV terdengar suara kecil seorang yeoja pembaca berita pagi yang tengah ditonton 4 orang dengan malasnya, sebut saja mereka Sehun, Kai, Chen dan Suho. Dan di ruang makan terlihat dua namja yang dikenal sangat hyperaktif itu tengah terduduk malas di kursi makan dengan kepala menempel di meja, sebut saja mereka tengah tertidur di meja makan. Hey! Kemana dua member lagi? Leader dan Magnae EXO-M belum terlihat. Sepertinya.

10 menit kemudian

Terlihat sebuah pintu dengan cat alboni terbuka dari dalam kamar, menampakkan seorang namja tinggi berparas tampan dengan pakaian santainya. 4 orang yang tengah menonton itu meliriknya sekilas kemudian menonton acara berita pagi lagi. Namja yang kerap di panggil Kris itu menoleh kearah 4 orang yang tengah menonton itu kemudian berjalan santai kearah mereka. Detik berikutnya dia duduk di sofa tepat di samping Sehun. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Sampai beberapa suara –teriakan- memanggil mereka.

"Sarapan siaaaapppp!" teriak 4 namja manis yang memasak tadi. Sontak membuat pasangan yang dikenal dengan ChanBaek itu terbangun dengan tak elitnya. Sehun, Kai, Chen, Suho ditambah Kris mulai bangkit dari sofa menuju ruang makan. Suho yang berada di posisi paling belakang mematikan TV dengan malasnya. Tepat saat merek berlima sampai di meja makan terlihat dengan jelas ekspresi keempat namja –Sehun,Kai,Chen,Suho- menjadi sangat cerah. Entah apa penyebabnya.

"Ccha! Kita sarapan." Ucap Leader EXO-K itu dengan semangatnya. Kemudian semua mengambil posisi dengan susunan Suho,Lay,Chen,Xiumin,Chanyeol kemudian Kris di satu sisi meja makan. Kemudian di satu sisinya mulai duduk Kai yang berada paling pinggir, kemudian D.O, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan eh? Kursi kosong?

"Kemana Zi Tao?" tanya Lay menatap semua member. Yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda mereka tak tau.

"Kris? Dimana Tao?" tanya Luhan. Kris yang tadinya tengah mempersiapkan piringnya berhenti dan menatap Luhan. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah bangku di depannya yang kosong.

"Dia belum keluar?" tanya nya dengan nada datar. Yang lain menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti ke arah Kris. Tak lama setelah Kris selesai berbicara, pintu bercat alboni kini terbuka untuk kedua kali –yang pertama dibuka oleh Kris. Seorang namja bermata panda langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan riang nya.

"Pagi Geee~" ucap Tao sang magnae EXO-M yang sedari tadi menjadi perbincangan singkat member lain itu dengan riangnya. Kesebelas pasang mata langsung menatapnya.

"Pagi Zi Tao." Sapa sang Leader EXO-K dengan santainya dan langsung mengambil piring yang telah berisi sarapan untuknya yang diambilkan Lay untuknya. Istri yang baik, bukan?. Kemudian Tao langsung duduk di kursi disebelah Baekhyun dan tepat di depan Kris. Setelah mengetahui Panda mereka telah ikut bergabung dengan mereka, mereka mulai mempersiapkan sarapan masing-masing, tidak semua sih. Seperti Suho yang tadi di siapkan oleh Lay, kemudian Luhan yang dengan senang hati mengambilkan sarapan untuk Sehun, ada juga D.O yang dipinta Kai –secara paksa- untuk mengambilkan sarapannya, efek iri pada Sehun. Dan ada lagi Chen yang menatap Xiumin intens yang malah membuat namja imut itu memerah wajahnya dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh langsung mengambilkan sarapan untuk Chen. Ok mungkin hanya itu saja yang terlihat mesra.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang masih memandangnya sedari dia datang tadi.

"Aku membacanya ulang ge." Bisik Tao. Kemudian Baekhyun mengambilkan sarapan untuk nya dan Tao yang membuat namja panda itu tersenyum senang.

"Menarik kah?" tanya nya lagi kemudian mulai melahap _fried rice_ buatan 4 namja manis itu sambil sesekali melirik Tao. Member lain tengah terhanyut kenyamanan sarapan pagi dan perbincangan kecil mereka, maka dari itu Baekhyun berucap pun tidak terlalu didengar –tak dipedulikan mungkin lebih tepat- oleh mereka. Disaat member lain tengah sibuk dan tak memperdulikan dua namja manis yang tengah berbincang itu, Kris, sang Dduizhang EXO sedikit melirik dua namja manis itu –Baekhyun dan Tao- sambil dengan perlahan menyantap sarapannya.

"Sangat menarik, ge." Ucap Tao semangat dan mulai melahap sarapan yang diambilkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

"Apa genrenya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang mulai mengundang tatapan aneh dari Kris, ingat! Sedari tadi Kris melirik kearah mereka. Tao kemudian sedikit menggeser duduknya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Romance ge.. Uuuhh.. sangat romantis." Bisik Tao kemudian kembali keposisi semula dan mulai menyantap sarapannya lagi. Dahi Kris berkerut heran.

"Jinjja? Wahh.. seperti apa ceritanya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sedikit bersemangat. Yang entah bagaimana mengundang beberapa tatapan heran dari beberapa member. Sebut saja Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin. Kris tidak ikut hitungan, bukankah sedari tadi dia memang menatap Tao dan Baekhyun? Tao mulai bergeser lagi dan membisikkan Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tahu ge? Kris-ge sangat romantis. Disaat 'dia' tengah terpuruk dengan penyakit tumornya, Kris-ge meyakinkannya dan melamarnya di sebuah pantai saat sore hari dengan senja yang menghiasi langit. Benar-benar suasana yang indah bukan? Kau tahu lagi ge? Kris-ge selalu tersenyum untuknya, selalu ada disampingnya dan bahkan selalu memeluknya ketika 'dia' sedih atau menangis. Uh, benar-benar pria idaman. Ckck." Bisik Tao cukup lama, mengingat cukup panjang kalimat yang diucapkan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dibisikkan kata-kata itu terkadang tersenyum dan tepat saat Tao berkata 'Kris-ge selalu tersenyum untuknya' tanpa sadar dia malah melirik Kris yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka membuat Kris merasa semakin aneh. Bukan hanya Kris, tapi kini member lain menatap mereka heran . Kemudian Tao mulai makan lagi.

"Wah.. hebat. Aku tak yakin dia benar-benar melakukan itu." Ucap Baekhyun menoleh kearah Tao dan satu alisnya menunjuk kearah Kris yang sukses membuat Tao tertawa begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey! Ada apa ini?" ucap Suho memandang Baekhyun dan Tao. Yang dipandang berhenti tertawa dan menatap Suho dengan innocentnya.

"Sepertinya mereka membicarakan mu, hyung." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit menyikut Kris. Kris hanya mendeathglare nya. Kemudian menatap dua namja manis itu intens.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang Kris?" tanya Xiumin yang membuat Baekhyun dan Tao saling menatap dengan tatapan –bagaimana-ini-ge- dan di balas oleh Baekhyun –lebih-baik-kabur-.

~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Saat ini Tao tengah berjalan sendirian dilorong gedung . Jangan tanya kemana member lain. Entah mengapa mereka terlalu bersemangat hari ini untuk berlatih. Tao yang sedari tadi tengah membalas pesan singkat dari orang tuanya tak menyadari seseorang tengah berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Tepat setelah Tao memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana nya, tangan kanannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tengah berada di belakangnya tadi. Tao tersentak kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"Kris-ge?" ucapnya. Orang yang ternyata Kris itu hanya memandang Tao datar. Untuk beberapa detik Kris dan Tao hanya saling menatap tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Tao yang ditatap Kris sedemikian rupa merasa risih juga. Jangan lupakan pergelangan tangan kanan Tao tengah digenggam oleh Kris.

"A-ada apa ge?" tanya Tao. Dia gugup. Tentu saja. Sedari tadi Kris menahan tangan kanannya dan menatapnya tanpa berbicara apa pun. Kris menarik pergelangan Tao dan sedikit membanting tubuh Tao kedidinding disebelah mereka membuat Tao sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Kemudian tangan kanan Kris menempel didinding. Posisi yang sangat menguntungkan untuk Kris. Kris pun perlahan mulai mendekat.

"G-gege?" panggil Tao. Kris menatap tepat di mata Tao membuat Tao terpaku menatap mata Kris.

"Apa yang tadi pagi kau dan Baekhyun bicarakan saat sarapan?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya tepat didepan wajah Tao. Tao bahkan dapat merasakan deru napas tenang Kris.

"H-heung? Bukan apa-apa ge." Ucap Tao lirih masih tetap adu mata dengan Kris.

"Benarkah? Apa-" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya dari arah kanan Tao atau kiri Kris terdengar suara berisik dan tak lama terlihat 9 yeoja cantik yang dikenal dengan nama SNSD itu. Mata Tao melihat yeoja-yeoja yang tengah tertawa riang itu lantas mendorong dada Kris untuk menjauh dan mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris. Kris memang sedikit menjauh, tapi tidak dengan genggaman tangannya.

"A-anyeonghasseo sunbaenim." Ucap Tao ketika mereka hampir melewati nya dan Kris, kemudian membungkuk sopan. 9 yeoja itu lantas menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Kris dan Tao kemudian membalas sapaan Tao.

"Ne. Anyeonghasseo." Ucap kesembilan yeoja itu kompak tak lupa membungkukkan badan mereka. Sooyoung yang menyadari posisi tangan mereka mulai membuka suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya nya dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Tao sedikit meringis melihat tatapan Sooyoung.

"K-kami h-hanya eum itu a-anu..." Tao bingung harus jawab apa.

"Kami hanya sedang berbincang sunbaenim." Ucap Kris kalem. Namun ucapan Kris mengundang tatapan menyelidik dari beberapa yeoja itu, sebut saja Sooyoung, Taeyeon, Sunny, Seohyun, Jessica dan Yuri.

"Kenapa harus pegang-pegangan tangan?" tanya Jessica menunjuk kearah tangan Kris dan Tao yang saling bertautan. Tao menjadi gelagapan sendiri dan kembali berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Kris. Namun tetap saja hasilnya sia-sia. 9 yeoja yang melihat tingkah Tao hanya terkikik geli.

"Kurasa kalian cocok." Cetus Yuri dengan seringaian manis nya yang langsung mengundang tatapan terkejut dari Tao.

"A-ahaha apa maksud S-sunbae?" tawa garing Tao.

"Benar apa kata Yuri. Kalian sangat cocok." Sambung Jessica sambil tertawa dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Hahaha. Kami tunggu undangannya." Goda Sooyoung kemudian berjalan kembali. Yang lain juga mengikuti pergerakan Sooyoung dengan tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Kris dan Tao. Setelah sembilan yeoja itu berlalu, Kris langsung mengembalikan posisi semula, Tao menempel didinding dengan pergelangan tangan kanan digenggam Kris dan tangan kanan Kris menempel di dinding.

"Ish! Ada apa sih ge!" ucap Tao kesal. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian Kris kembali mendekatkan kepalanya hingga hidung miliknya dan milik Tao bersentuhan membuat Tao langsung menatap mata Kris.

"Jujur pada gege. Maka gege akan mele-" belum selesai Kris berucap, lagi-lagi terdengar suara berisik dari arah yang sama dengan datangnya para SNSD sunbaenim mereka. Terlihat beberapa orang namja yang melangkah kearah mereka, sebut saja mereka Super Junior. Sebelum terlalu dekat Tao lagi-lagi mendorong dada Kris dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris. Namun seperti sebelumnya, Tao tak bisa melepaskannya. Justru Kris semakin mengeratkan genggamannya yang membuat Tao menatap horor padanya.

"Anyeonghasseo Sunbaenim." Ucap Tao tepat saat sunbae mereka itu hampir melewati mereka. Sunbae mereka yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia itu menoleh kearah mereka dan membalas sapaan ramah Tao.

"Ne. Anyeonghasseo." Balas member Super Junior dengan tak lupa membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya KangIn mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit melirik genggaman tangan Kris dan Tao.

"E-eh kami hanya sedang berbicara kok sunbae." Ucap Tao dengan senyum terpaksanya. Menurutnya posisi nya dengan Kris saat ini sangat tidak sopan ditunjukkan kepada sunbae mereka.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya sang Evil Magnae SJ, Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk andalannya. Tao tersentak kaget, tentu saja! Kris hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi ucapan sunbaenya itu.

"B-bukan begitu sunbae.." ucap Tao tergagap. Kyuhyun makin menunjukkan evil smirk nya dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menuju ruang latihan dan berlatihlah dengan semangat! Hwaiting!" Ucap Shindong menyemangati dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Tao hanya menundukkan kepala nya hormat.

"Ya, Zi Tao-ah. Apa D.O sudah datang?" tanya sang pemilik suara tenor –Ryeowook- ramah. Tao kemudian menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hey! Kau ini! Apa kau ada rasa dengan D.O?" ucap Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Ryeowook dan mulai berjalan. Tak lama mereka semua berjalan kembali dengan tidak lupa melambaikan tangan mereka pada Kris dan Tao yang hanya menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Enak saja! Dia teman ku." Ucap Ryeowok masih didengar Kris dan Tao.

"Yang benar saja! Kau itu sudah tua!" balas Kyuhyun sengit. Selanjutnya yang dilihat Kris dan Tao, Ryeowook berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Setelah SJ berlalu melewati mereka, Tao menghela napas lega. Lagi-lagi Kris mengembalikan posisi semula.

"Geee~... sebaiknya kita segera menuju ruang latihan! Nanti kalau Suho-ge marah-marah gimana?" rengek Tao yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan Kris. Kris mulai mendekatkan kepalanya, hingga hidung dan dahi mereka menempel. Bahkan bibir Kris dan bibir Tao hanya berjarak kurang lebih 3 cm. Wow.

"Tidak bisa kah kau jujur?" bisik Kris tepat didepan bibir Tao. Tao merasakan sensasi aneh saat hembusan napas Kris terasa oleh bibirnya.

"S-sungguh ge, bukan apa-apa." Lirih Tao sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanan Kris yang menempel di dinding bergerak menuju bibir Tao dan mengelusnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah Peach cherry ini tidak berbohong?" tanya Kris menatap Tao dengan tetap mengelus bibir Tao dengan telunjuknya. Tao menggeleng pelan. Entah bagaimana bisa saat Kris mengelus bibirnya, serasa ada sesuatu yang melilit di perutnya. Kris makin mengeratkan genggamannya dan memajukan kepalanya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika berbohong? Apa perlu aku menghukumnya?" bisik Kris sangat pelan. Saat ini posisi sangat membuat speechless. Hanya perlu sentuhan kecil di punggung Kris agar kedua bibir itu menyatu. Tao menatap mata Kris balik.

"Ge.." bisiknya. Kris memajukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi jarak yang harus ditempuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Peach Cherry milik Tao, tapi menjadi sangat jauh saat ponsel milik nya bergetar. Kris mulai menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Xiumin itu dengan tetap tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hm?" gumam Kris malas.

'Kau dimana? Sudah waktunya latihan Kris.' Ucap Xiumin terdengar well, sedikit marah.

"Iya." Jawab Kris singkat.

'Sekalian carilah Zi Tao. Dia juga belum datang.' Ucap Xiumin. Kris menatap Tao yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar lagi, kami akan sampai." Ucap Kris kemudian memutuskan sambungannya. Selanjutnya dia menari tangan Tao sedikit paksa.

"Yak ge! Pelan-pelan!." Histeris Tao.

~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Saat ini EXO, SJ dan juga SNSD sedang berlatih dance dalam satu ruangan. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa. Terlihat pelatih EXO tengah mengajari beberapa gerakan yang sulit di lakukan Chen dan D.O mengingat mereka yang merupakan vocal utama jadi saat perform live harus lebih banyak menyumbangkan suara mereka. Saat perhatian member EXO tengah terpokus pada pelatih mereka, Chen dan D.O, Kris dan Tao berjalan masuk keruang latihan yang mengundang perhatian beberapa orang.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya sang pelatih pada Kris dan Tao meninggalkan D.O dan Chen yang tengah berlatih sendiri dibantu Kai dan Xiumin. Sang pelatih melirik genggaman tangan Kris pada Tao yang sama sekali belum terlepas.

"Maaf, kami ada urusan sebentar tadi." Ucap Kris singkat dan mulai bersiap untuk berlatih.

~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

"Ya! Kau tadi dari mana saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada Tao yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Saat ini seluruh member EXO tengah beristirahat karena tadi mereka berlatih dengan semangat dan hasil nya cukup memuaskan untuk sang pelatih.

"Tidak dari man-" belum selesai Tao berucap, matanya menatap Kris yang tengah berbicara dengan sang pelatih dan berdiri dekat para member SNSD. Baekhyun yang tak mendengar Tao menjawab pertanyaannya segera mengikuti arah pandang bocah Panda itu.

"Kris! Bisa bicara sebentar?" terdengar oleh dua namja itu sebuah suara seorang yeoja memanggil Kris. Yeoja yang ternyata Jessica itu menghampiri Kris. Dan selanjutnya mereka berdua terlibat pembicaraannya yang sepertinya serius. Tao dengan segera mengambil gambar Jessica dan Kris yang tengah berbicara dengan serius.

"Hey, Tao! Apa menurut mu mereka itu nyata? Maksud ku err apa couple 'KrisSica' real?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Tao. Tao tersenyum senang mendapatkan foto Kris dan Jessica.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Tao menatap sinis Baekhyun. Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri.

"B-bukan begitu. Yah, kau tahu. Kris dan Jessica itu sangat jarang bersama. Bahkan bertemu pun hanya jika kita sedang latihan bersama, kebetulan jumpa ataupun sedang mengadakan konser SMTown." Ucap Baekhyun menatap Tao ragu. Tao mulai mengubah posisi duduk yang tadinya menghadap kedepan menjadi menghadap Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku ge. Kau tahu? Diluaran sana banyak fans yang menjadi shipper dari couple-couple di EXO. Seperti kalian di EXO-K, ada SuD.O, KaiHun dan ChanBaek. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan yang real? D.O-ge hanya menganggap Suho-ge sebagai hyung, dan kau sendiri tau betapa care nya Suho-ge dengan Lay-ge? Lalu Kai dengan Sehun? Oh yang benar saja, kau lihat betapa dekatnya Luhan-ge dan Sehun selama ini? Dan bagaimana dengan Kai yang bahkan selalu bermanja-manja dengan D.O-ge?" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk beberapa pasangan yang disebutkannya tadi.

"Kau tahu ge? Fans hanya ingin couple favorite mereka real, tak peduli pada kenyataan yang ada. Mereka hanya bisa berharap. Sama halnya dengan ku. Aku hanya berharap idolaku menjadi couple real." Lanjut Tao.

"Lalu siapa bias mu? Kris atau Jessica-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao menatapnya garang.

"Tentu saja Kris-ge!" ucapnya cukup kuat dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang yang ada di sekitar mereka, termasuk Kris yang kini tengah berjlan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris. Tao dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah suara berasal dan membeku.

"G-gege.." gumam Tao.

"Ya! Ayo sekarang giliran EXO-M berlatih. Ayo cepat!" teriak sang pelatih.

"Tumben sekali. Ya! Tao. Ayo kita berlatih." Ajak Kris dan langsung menuju sang pelatih dan member EXO-M yang tengah berkumpul.

"Hey. Tumben sekali kalian duluan? Biasanya juga kami." Ucap Baekhyun. Tao hanya menggidikkan bahu dan segera berdiri.

~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Terdengar alunan musik dengan 6 orang namja yang melakukan dance menakjubkan. 6 orang yang dikenal dengan group EXO-K kini tengah berlatih dance untuk lagu mereka setelah EXO-M selesai berlatih terlebih dahulu. Terlihat pula 3 orang namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sebut saja Kris, Lay dan Luhan. Mereka memiliki kepentingan masing-masing yang membuat mereka masih bertahan di ruang latihan itu dan bukannya istirahat. Kris yang ditanya kenapa dia tidak pergi kedorm dan istirahat, hanya menjawab santai 'Aku Leader EXO, jadi harus memperhatikan anggota ku 'kan?'. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang dengan senang hati menunggu Sehun hingga selesai. Berbeda Luhan berbeda pula lah Lay. Lay yang tadinya sudah ingin ikut bersama Tao dan manager mereka untuk istirahat malah ditarik-tarik Suho dan dipaksa menunggunya sampai selesai. Lay menurut? Tentu saja. Dia tak bisa berkutik jika Suho sudah meminta padanya.

10 menit kemudian acara berlatih EXO-K pun selesai. Dengan segera Suho berlari menuju Lay dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Dengan lembut Lay mengusap peluh yang ada di wajah Suho dan memberikan air mineral padanya. Begitu juga denga Sehun dia duduk disamping Luhan dan langsung di suguhkan air mineral. Jika ada yang bertanya kemana 4 orang lagi, itu mudah. Kai langsung menarik D.O untuk duduk mengistirahatkan diri jauh dari yang lain. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menarik Baekhyun untuk langsung keluar dari ruang latihan, tapi tidak untuk kembali ke dorm. Kris yang melihat anggotanya sudah buyar, langsung berdiri.

"Aku duluan." Ucapnya singkat dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Lay dan Luhan, acungan jempol dari Suho dan lambaian tangan dari Sehun.

~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Saat ini Kris sudah sampai di dorm mereka. Dengan perlahan membuka pintu yang _password _nya sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi member EXO dan manager-manager mereka. Dengan perlahan Kris masuk dan langsung melirikkan matanya mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sama sekali tak ada orang di dorm.

"Bukannya Tao sudah pulang? Dan kemana Xiumin-hyung dan Chen?" gumamnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar yang di tinggalinya bersama Tao. Kris langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapatkan seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan laptop menyala yang ada di depannya dan _earphone_ yang setia menggantung ditelinganya. Kris berjalan mendekat. 'Tao' batinnya. Perlahan namun pasti dia berjalan mendekat dan setelah tepat berada di belakang Tao, Kris yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao mulai menunduk dan ikut membaca sebuah artikel, mungkin?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _dear_?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata menghampiri seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk dipinggir pantai pagi itu dengan pakaian tipis.

"Hanya sedang melihat matahari terbit, Kris." Balasnya. Namja bernama Kris itu mulai duduk di samping sang yeoja dan memeluknya erat.

"Kris.." panggil sang yeoja.

"Hum?" gumam Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau mencintai ku?" tanya sang yeoja pelan. Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata yeojanya.

"Apa maksud mu, _dear_?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Mereka membicarakan mu Kris. Mereka bilang kau akan menikahi Im Yoona artis papan atas itu." Ucap yeoja itu dengan mata sendu.

"Dengar Jessica Jung. Aku hanya mencintaimu selamanya. Hanya kau dan tak ada yang lain. Ingat itu! Dan aku tak terima protes." Ucap Kris pada yeojanya yang ternyata bernama Jessica itu. Jessica menatap mata Kris mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya dan Jessica menemukan itu.

"I Love You, Kris." Ucap Jessica. Kris tak membalas. Ia hanya memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Jessica. Sedikit lagi sampai dan...

Brakk

Tao terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menutup laptop miliknya secara kasar yang menyebabkan music yang tengah di dengarkannya berhenti. Tao kemudian melepaskan _earphone_ nya dan berdiri kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani menganggu acara nya. Setelah berbalik, untuk beberapa saat Tao lupa cara bernapas. Saat ini di depannya Kris sang Dduizhang EXO tengah menatapnya tajam dan mengerikan.

"G-gege.." cicit Tao menatap ngeri Kris.

"Kau!" geram Kris yang sudah sangat marah –terlihat dari wajahnya- denga kedua tangan terkepal erat. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao mengelak dan berusaha berlari dan sial baginya. Bukannya berlari menuju pintu, dia justru berlari kearah lemari pakaiannya dan Kris. Kris semakin dekat dan kini tepat di hadapannya.

"G-gege. Dengarkan Tao dulu..." ucap Tao mencoba membuat sang gege tenang. Kris tak peduli dan tetap menatap garang Tao. Dan Tao hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya.

**TBC/Delete?**

Ini fanfic pertama yang saya publish ke FFn. Maat kalau banyak typo. *bow

Saya mohon berikan coment nya, ^_^

Sebenernya udah di publis ke Facebook. Tapi facebook saya kena cp dan belum bener sampai sekarang. -_-.

Review jusseyo ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Panda, no other!**

Story by © Tii | LoNaE Zhang

Main Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan

Other Cast : EXO's member

Pair : Should I write down 'KrisTao'?

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency ( ).

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : Normal -_-

Lenght : 2/2

Warning : Yaoi, Little OOC –maybe-, Typo(s), cerita pasaran _-_ , bahasa norak ==', dapat menyebabkan mual-mual dan mengandung unsur M. Membosankan tapinya.. ,. Full of KrisTao.

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang Huang Zi Tao, magnae EXO-M menyukai couple "KrisSica'? Dia sangat sering bahkan selalu membaca _fanfiction_ dengan pair 'KrisSica'. Dia juga selalu menceritakan tentang isi _fanfiction_ yang telah dibacanya pada Baekhyun saat sarapan pagi yang tak jarang mengundang tatapan heran dari member lain termasuk Kris. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari sang Dduizhang menangkap basah Panda EXO itu tengah membaca _fanfiction_ tentang dirinya dengan salah satu sunbae nya itu? Apa reaksi Kris?

_Previous chapter_

"_Kau!" geram Kris yang sudah sangat marah –terlihat dari wajahnya- denga kedua tangan terkepal erat. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao mengelak dan berusaha berlari dan sial baginya. Bukannya berlari menuju pintu, dia justru berlari kearah lemari pakaiannya dan Kris. Kris semakin dekat dan kini tepat di hadapannya._

"_G-gege. Dengarkan Tao dulu..." ucap Tao mencoba membuat sang gege tenang. Kris tak peduli dan tetap menatap garang Tao. Dan Tao hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Kris lakukan padanya._

* * *

"Ge-gege..." cicit Tao menatap takut mata Kris. Kris menatapnya masih tetap seperti tadi. Mata Kris menatap Tao seolah-olah Tao adalah mangsa yang sudah waktunya untuk dihabiskan.

"Sudah berapa kali ku ingatkan." Ucap Kris dengan geraman. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Jadi itu yang kau bicarakan dengan Baekhyun setiap pagi?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Ge-gege..." cicit Tao mencoba menatap mata Kris.

"Jadi kau berharap kami real?" tanya Kris dengan nada datar. Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau senang jika aku bersamanya?" tanya Kris dengan nada mulai naik. Tao tak menjawab. Dia hanya diam, menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau senang jika aku melakukan apa yang dikatakan cerita itu padanya?" tanya Kris. Tangannya kanannya mulai terkepal erat. Lagi-lagi Tao hanya diam.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU MENYUKAI JESSICA, HAH?"

Praaanngg

Tao yang tadi nya ingin menangis saat Kris membentaknya menjadi terdiam saat terdengar suara dari sampingnya. Tao mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik samping kirinya dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Kaca di lemari pakaiaannya dan Kris kini retak tak beraturan dan sudah ada beberapa bagian kecil yang jatuh ke bawah. Jangan lupakan sesuatu yang lebih membuat Tao terbelalak. Terlihat oleh matanya bercak darah segar di retakan kaca tersebut. Tao langsung menoleh kearah Kris. Dilihatnya kini napas Kris memburu. Buru-buru diliriknya tangan kanan Kris yang mulai mengalirkan darah segar dan jatuh kelantai.

"G-gege,,," gumam Tao menatap mata Kris. Kris langsung membalikkan tubuhnya berniat beranjak pergi. Tepat sebelum Kris melangkahkan kakinya tangan Tao menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kris hanya melirik Tao dari sudut matanya.

"Tangan gege berdarah. B-biarkan Tao mengobatinya." Cicit Tao pelan.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk saling berhadapan di sofa ruang tv. Tao kini tengah membalutkan perban ke tangan Kris dengan Kris hanya menatapnya datar. Setelah selesai mengobati luka yang di buat oleh Kris sendiri, dengan perlahan Tao mengarahkan tangan kanan Kris itu ke hadapannya dan...

**Chuu~**

Tao mengecup luka yang sudah di perbannya itu. Kris terkejut, tentu saja! Tapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tadi, datar. Kemudian Tao membisikkan kata-kata seperti doa untuk kesembuhan sang luka. Tepat setelah Tao mencium luka itu untuk kedua kali, pintu utama dorm mereka dibuka –didobrak mungkin kata yang lebih tepat- cukup kencang dari luar yang langsung membuat Tao maupun Kris menoleh kearah siapa pelakunya.

"A-yo! He'eh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah sampai duluan di ruang tv diikuti Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Lay dan Suho yang berada di belakangnya. Suho mulai mendekat kearah sofa.

"Itu kenapa?" tanya Suho menunjuk luka Kris yang tengah di pegang Tao.

"A-ah. I-ni tadi erm anu i-itu..." Tao bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia sangat terkejut saat Kris hanya diam saja. Biasanya jika Tao dalam kesusahan dan membutuhkan bantuan Kris tanpa diminta pasti langsung membantunya. 'Kris-ge benar-benar marah' batinnya menatap Kris sendu.

"Sudahlah tak apa." Ucap Kris datar dan langsung berlalu. Tao menatap punggung Kris yang sudah sangat jauh masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Tao kemudian menunduk. Menyesali perbuatannya. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Tao dan duduk di hadapan Tao.

"Tao... Kau tak apa?" tanya nya lembut menepuk pelan pundak Tao. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum walau miris.

"Tao tak apa ge." Ucapnya kemudian pergi begitu saja kedapur.

"Kelakuan mereka aneh. Apa mereka sudah putus?" celetuk Chanyeol mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –sok- dramatis yang langsung mendapatkan lemaran bantalan sofa dari Baekhyun.

"Hey! Kenapa kau melemparku Byun Baek sayang?" ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun langsung mendengus.

"Ingat Chanyeolie-ah. Kris dan Tao tidak pacaran." Ucap D.O yang langsung membuat Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah D.O.

"Lupa..." ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Kris secara perlahan. Di edarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar.

"Kris-ge tak ada." Lirihnya menunduk dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tao sedikit melirik lemari yang tadi telah menjadi sarana kemarahan Kris. Sedikit tersentak kaget saat dia tak melihat ada pecahan kaca maupun darah lagi di lantai. 'Apa Kris-ge yang membersihkannya?' tanya nya dalam hati. Tao langsung mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ternyata Kris sedari tadi berada di kamar mandi untuk mandi sepertinya. Kris hanya melirik Tao sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju meja nakasnya.

"G-gege kenapa perban nya d-di lepas?" tanya Tao saat melihat tangan kanan Kris yang tak terbalut apa pun. Kris berhenti tepat di depan Tao.

"Aku mandi tadi." Ucapnya dingin. Tao melirik kearah tangan Kris dan di buat terkejut saat dengan perlahan darah segar kembali menetes. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Kris yang membuat sang pemilik terkejut.

"Darahnya k-keluar lagi ge." Ucapnya menatap Kris. Kris hanya diam.

"Gege tunggulah di sini. Tao akan ambilkan obat untuk gege." Ucap Tao dan kemudian secepat mungkin dia berlari keluar kamar. Kris hanya menatap pintu alboni yang telah tertutup itu. Kris tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis malah.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tao mengobati tangan kanan Kris. Dengan telaten dia mengobati luka milik gege yang selalu membantunya itu. Kris yang dihadapannya hanya menatap Tao dan kemudian lagi senyum tipis itu tersemat di bibir plum miliknya.

"Sudah selesai." Ucap Tao riang kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris. Namun kemudian dia kembali menunduk saat menatap tatapan dingin Kris.

"Tao." Panggil Kris pelan. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Tao membangun keberanian untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menata balik Kris.

"N-ne ge?" jawabnya lirih. Kris menghela napasnya pelan. Perlahan tatapannya berubah melembut.

"Kau tau 'kan betapa marahnya gege atas perbuatan mu itu?" tanya Kris. Tao tersentak pelan dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang di gunakannya.

"Ma-maafkan Tao, ge. Tao gak tau kalau gege akan semarah ini pada Tao." Ucapnya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Kris sedikit terkejut saat mata yang di kaguminya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Tao mohon, maafkan Tao, Kris-ge." Lanjutnya menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Kris terlihat menghela napas –lagi-.

"Gege akan memaafkan mu asal kau mau menuruti gege." Ucap Kris kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tao langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"B-benarkah ge?" tanya nya tak percaya. Kris hanya mengangguk. Tao tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Kris dan menggumamkan kata 'Gumawo' berkali-kali. Kris mengusap punggung namja yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Ingat ne! Turuti gege." Ucap Kris. Kemudian Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Kris mengacak pelan rambut Tao dengan tangan kirinya.

"Nah untuk yang pertama, gege ingin Tao berjanji." Ucap Kris. Tao menatapnya bingung.

"Berjanji apa ge?" tanya nya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan pernah membaca cerita seperti itu lagi, berhenti untuk menjadi 'KrisSica shipper', berhentilah mengambil foto atau pun video kami jika kami kebetulan bersama, karena aku tak suka itu dan satu lagi. Hapus semua foto dan video tentang aku dan Jessica-ssi." Ucap Kris membuat Tao menatapnya ragu.

"T-tapi ge.."

"Kau tak mau?" tanya Kris memicingkan matanya menatap Tao. Tao meringis menatap Kris. Beberapa detik kemudian dia hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang laksanakan lah." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil ponselnya di sakunya dan mulai mengutakatik touchscreen itu. Kris sedikit melirik dan terkejut saat melihat 456 foto dirinya bersama Jessica. 'Kapan dia mengambil itu semua?' batinya. Setelah semuanya di hapus oleh Tao hingga tak tersisa satu pun foto Kris dan Jessica, Tao mengangguk menatap Kris.

"Nah, sekarang yang ada di laptop mu." Ucapnya menunjuk laptop milik Tao yang ada di meja nakas. Perlahan Tao berjalan menuju laptopnya diikuti Kris yang ada dibelakangnya. Setelah menghidupkannya dan membuka passwordnya yang menjadi rahasia umum baginya dan Kris, dia kemudian membuka file bertuliskan nama 'KrisSica love4ever'. Kris sedikit cengo membaca file itu dan di buat semakin menganga saat ada 980 fotonya dan Jessica. Tao langsung mnghapus file tersebut. Kemudian tangannya bergerak lincah menyentuh touchpad laptop miliknya dan langsung membuka file bertuliskan 'KrisSica video kyeopta'. Kris hanya memasang tampang -_-. Kemudian langsung menghapus file itu.

"Sudah semua, ge." Ucap Tao menatap Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Tao.

"Anak baik." Ucapnya. Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung kaos nya lucu.

"Errr gege." Panggilnya masih dengan posisinya. Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne?" jawabnya.

"Apa gege benar-benar memaafkan Tao dan tak melakukan hal yang seperti tadi?" tanya nya ragu menatap takut-takut kearah Kris. Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rambut Tao. Kris tau saat dia marah dan menghancurkan kaca lemari mereka tadi, Tao ketakutan. Entah takut akan keadaan tangan Kris atau takut di apa-apakan oleh Kris. Entahlah. Yang pasti Kris tau kalau Tao ketakutan. Kemudian Kris langsung menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya yang membuat Tao tersentak.

"Maafkan gege. Gege benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosi tadi." Ucapnya sambil mengusak surai halus Tao dengan tangan kanan yang telah di perban Tao sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Tao. Tao hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Kris lagi.

"Kau tau kan gege sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan apapun jenis perasaan itu pada Jessica-ssi. Aku hanya menganggapnya sunbae. Hanya itu. Tak peduli apa kata orang jika aku terlihat bersamanya. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan padanya, Tao-er." Lanjut kris dengan nada yang lirih. Tao mulai membalas pelukan Kris dengan memeluk pinggang namja tinggi itu. Kris yang menyadari Tao membalas pelukannya, dengan perlahan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Tao. Entah bagaimana bisa dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Tao hanya tersenyum kemudian tangan kiri Tao terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati elusan tangan Tao. Tangan kanan Kris mulai memeluk pinggang Tao dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tao hanya tersenyum semakin cerah.

"Apa kau tau, Tao-er?" ucap Kris yang membuat tubuh Tao sedikit bergetar akibat hembusan napas Kris di lehernya.

"Heung?" jawab Tao menyenderkan kepalanya kekepala Kris.

"Saat aku melihat mu membaca cerita itu tadi, hati ku sangat terasa sakit." Ucap Kris memejamkan matanya erat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ah? Benarkah ge? Maafkan Tao." Ucapnya merasa tak enak.

"Kau tau, kenapa hati ku sangat sakit?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku sangat sakit jika membaca hal-hal tidak real seperti itu. Karena aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjadi real untuk hidupku. Seseorang yang sangat berharga dan membuatku semakin ingin hidup terus." Ucap Kris. Senyum nya tersemat di bibir plumnya. Tao kaget. Percaya atau tidak saat ini terlihat pancaran kecewa dari mata pandanya.

"Benarkah ge? Siapa orang beruntung itu?" lirihnya memejamkan matanya erat mencoba menahan liquid bening keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Dia satu grup kita. Dia sangat manis. Dia juga manja, sangat tak cocok dengan umurnya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ah tidak. Aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Kris tersenyum masih dengan posisinya. Gagal sudah Tao menahan air matanya. Liquid bening itu kini menuruni pipi yang sekarang mulai tirus milik Tao. Bayangan wajah Luhan, D.O, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay pun memenuhi kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan Ia merasakan ini, Ia sangat possesive pada Kris. Dia tak terlalu suka jika Kris dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Bahkan hanya jika Kris memuji yeoja atau namja lain, Tao benci itu. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa dia menjadi 'KrisSica' shipper. Dan sekarang Ia merasa sakit saat Kris menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang di sukainya. Entahlah. Mungkin karena selama ini dia tau Kris dan Jessica itu memang benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan apapun.

"Be-benarkah ge? Siapa o-orang itu." Ucap Tao mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan sekecil apapun. Liquid bening itu masih belum ingin berhenti.

"Kau mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya. Aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya." Ucap Kris. Disadari atau tidak dari ucapan Kris terlihat betapa riang nya dia. Tao menahan sakitnya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba menahan air matanya. Walaupun sia-sia.

"Eungh? Lay-ge kah?" ucap Tao. Setelah mengucapkan itu Tao mendongakkan kepalanya lagi menahan air matanya keluar lebih banyak.

"Yang benar saja! Kau ingin aku di hajar Suho?" ucap Kris. Tao diam dengan air mata tetap mengalir di pipinya.

"Atau Luhan-ge?" tanya nya lagi mencoba menebak. Kris terkekeh.

"Hahaha. Aku tak suka berebut dengan Sehun. Dia terlalu manja." Ucap Kris. Tao mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi untuk mengatakan namja yang kemungkinan di sukai Kris.

"Baekhyun-ge?" lirih Tao. Dia tak bisa membanyangkan betapa sakitnya dia jika gege sekaligus sahabatnya itu adalah orang yang di sukai Kris.

"Hah? Kau tau Chanyeol sahabatku! Mana mungkin aku mengganggu incarannya." Gumam Kris. Tao memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kau tau, Tao-er?" belum sempat Tao membuka suara lagi, Kris sudah duluan berucap.

"Namja itu adalah orang yang sangat ku sayangi. Aku tak pernah membiarkannya tersakiti. Walaupun aku tau dia terkadang menagis diam-diam. Namja yang mengenalkan indahnya hidup jika di nikmati. Namja yang selalu berada di sampingku. Namja yang memiliki cara apapun itu untuk membuat ku menurut padanya dan tersenyum untuknya. Namja yang aku yakin di takdirkan oleh Tuhan hanya untuk ku." Ucap Kris panjang. Tao semakin merasakan sakit. Air matanya sudah deras mengalir dipipinya.

"Namja itu kau, Tao-er." Ucap Kris tegas. Tao terbelalak kaget. Dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Kris. Kris menatapnya. Kaget saat aliran liquid bening tercetak jelas di pipi bersih milik Tao.

"Kau menangis, Tao-er?" tanya nya. Berusaha menggapai pipi Tao dan menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar, Kris-ge?" tanya Tao menatap Kris ragu. Kris tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku orang yang suka berbohong, heum?" bisik Kris. Tao menatap mata Kris mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Tapi Tao yakin dia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Kemudian perlahan namun pasti sebuah senyum tercetak di _curve lips_ milik Tao. Kris yang melihat Tao tersenyum ikut tersenyum.

"Wo ai ni, Tao-er." Ucapnya tegas.

"Wo ye ai ni, Kris-gege." Ucap Tao riang.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao. Perlahan namun pasti Kris memajukan kepalanya, memperkecil jarak di antara keduanya. Tao seakan mengerti, mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan-

**Chu~**

-bibir _plum_ bertemu dengan bibir _curve_ yang indah itu. Hanya saling menempel. Kris hanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cinta nya melalui ciuman yang di yakini Kris adalah ciuman pertama Tao.

.

.

.

"Akh! Menyingkir sedikit Chanyeol!" bisik seorang namja manis pada namja tinggi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali Baekhyun-ah!" gerutu namja manis lainnya yang memiliki _single dimple_ di pipi kanannya.

"Sabar Lay-hyung! Susah ih!" gerutu namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu pada namja yang berada tepat di belakangnya, Lay.

"Kau saja yang terlalu pendek." Gerutu namja lain yang berada di samping Lay. Baekhyun langsung menatapnya garang.

"Sadarlah kau Kim Joon Myeon-ssi! Kau pikir kau lebih tinggi dari ku? Hah!" bisik Baekhyun memaki Kim Joon Myeon atau lebih sering di panggil Suho dan menatapnya sinis. Suho hanya mendengus.

"Ah kalian lama! Sini!" ucap namja paling tinggi dan langsung mengambil ponsel yang tengah di pegang Baekhyun.

"Ih! Dari tadi kan gampang kalau begitu!" gerutu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Nah sudah dapat." Ucap -bisik- Chanyeol. "Baguskan foto mereka?" Lanjutnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Eoh? Sudah? Kok enggak terasa?" ucap Suho menatap polos Chanyeol. Semua yang ada di dekatnya hanya sweetdrop.

"Leader gila!" ucap Baekhyun sengit dan langsung melenggang pergi di ikuti Chanyeol, D.O, Kai dan Lay yang mengekor di belakangnya. Suho hanya memandang kepergian mereka tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Morning

Saat ini seluruh member EXO tengah berada di ruang makan dan telah menempati kursi masing-masing, kecuali Leader dan Magnae EXO-M.

"Kemana sih mereka!" gerutu Kai sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sendoknya ke piring di hadapannya. Membuat Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya menjitak kepalanya.

"Berisik bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol menatap Kai. Kai yang mulai marah menatap Chanyeol dan berakhirlah mereka dengan adu pandangan atau sebut saja deathglare. D.O dan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Pagi, geee~" semua tatapan orang yang tengah berada di ruang makan itu langsung teralihkan kearah suara yang terdengar cukup nyaring pagi itu, kecuali Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian lama, hyung." Ucap Sehun datar. Luhan yang berada tepat di sampingnya mengelus sayang rambut Sehun. Kris dan Tao mulai berjalan menuju kursi kosong. Pagi ini ada sedikit perubahan posisi duduk. Hanya sedikit, mengingat hanya Chanyeol yang pindah di samping Baekhyun dan Tao yang harus pindah disamping Kris. Semua mulai mengambil _fried rice_ –lagi- yang menjadi menu sarapan mereka pagi ini. Seperti semalam, Lay mengambilkan sarapan untuk Suho, Luhan juga mengambilkan untuk Sehun, D.O yang tanpa di minta langsung mengambilkan untuk Kai dan Xiumin yang juga langsung mengambilkan sarapan untuk Chen. Chanyeol masih sibuk menggoda Baekhyun agar namja manis itu mau mengambilkan sarapan untuknya.

Tao mengambil sarapannya sendiri. Kris hanya memandang nasi goreng yang ada di meja, tangan kanan terbalut perban dan piring kosong di depannya. Terus menatap ketiga objek itu bergantian. Tao yang tadinya sudah mau memasukkan nasi goreng yang ada di sendok ke mulutnya mendadak berhenti menyadari apa yang tengah di lakukan Kris. Kemudian dia menaruh sendoknya dan mengambilkan nasi goreng dan di taruh di piring kosong Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum memandang Tao.

"Sudah, ge." Ucapnya menaruh nasi goreng di depan Kris lengkap dengan sendoknya. Perlahan Tao mulai memakan nasi gorengnya. Kris hanya menatapnya kemudian beralih menatap piring yang telah berisi nasi goreng dan tangan kanannya bergantian. Tao yang merasa tak ada pergerakan dari samping kirinya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Kris. Memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Gege tidak makan?" tanya Tao. Kris hanya mengangkat tangan kanan berbalut perban. Tao memandang tangan itu selanjutnya menepuk pelan dahinya. Kemudian mengambil alih piring Kris dan meraih sendoknya. Kemudian dia menyendokkan nasi goreng dan menyodorkan ke arah bibir Kris. Kris menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dan mulai mengunyah nya sambil menatap Tao. Begitu selanjutnya sampai pada suapan kelima, aksi KrisTao mengundang perhatian member lain.

"Zi Tao, kau tidak makan?" tanya salah satu Eomma EXO, Lay.

"Kau hanya menyuapi Kris sedari tadi." Lanjut Luhan.

"Kau baik sekali Tao-hyung, mau mengurusi bayi besar itu." Ucap Sehun datar membuat Kris menatapanya garang.

"Kris, kau ini! Bisa kah kau makan sendiri? Kau merepotkan Tao." ucap Suho membuat Tao langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"T-tidak apa ge." Ucap Tao. Suho menatapnya kesal. Kris hanya menyeringai menatap Suho.

"Ayolah, Kris. Kalau Tao menyuapi mu terus, bisa-bisa Tao tidak sarapan nantinya." Ucap Luhan sedikit merengek.

"Siapa bilang!" ucap Kris cuek. Member lain hanya menatapnya aneh.

"Kalian tak percaya? Lihat saja." Ucap Kris dan memerintahkan Tao untuk menyuapinya lagi. Tao sedikit ragu untuk menyupinya. Member lain sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kris. Kris mulai mengunyah pelan nasi goreng yang di suapkan Tao. Perlahan tangan kirinya bergerak ke belakang leher Tao dan menariknya hingga-

**Chuu~**

-bibir miliknya sukses mendarat di bibir Tao membuat member lain langsung tersentak. Tao membelalakkan matanya. Kris mulai mengelus belakang leher Tao membuat Tao sedikit menutup matanya dan medesah kecil.

"Eumh.." tangan kanan Kris mulai merayap ke dada sang Panda membuat namja yang memiliki nickname pemberian fansnya Kungfu Panda itu langsung melenguh.

"K-rishh ge.." Kris langsung memasukkan nasi goreng yang telah dilumatnya kedalam mulut Tao yang sedikit terbuka tadi karena lenguhannya. Tao langsung membelalakkan matanya menatap Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tao mulai menerima apa yang Kris transfer dan mencoba menelannya. Setelah habis semua, Kris langsung menarik tengkuk Tao mencoba membuat ciumannya semakin dalam dan tangan kanannya bergerilya hebat di dada namja manis itu.

"He-eumh, gege hhh..." desah Tao. Sepuluh namja yang melihat itu mulai merasa panas.

"Ya! Hentikan naga mesuuummm!" teriak Lay.

"Kau Dduizhang pedo! Hentikan sekarang!" kali ini teriakan Luhan yang terdengar.

"Ya! Ahjussi tua! Berhenti!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Walau pun sudah tiga orang yang berteriak kencang, Kris tak memperdulikan dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Bahkan kini tangan kanannya mulai masuk kedalam kaos Tao.

"Gege... Hhhh..." lenguh Tao.

"DDUIZHANG BODOH! NAGA MESUUUUMMM! AHJUSSI PEDOFILLL! HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

Yeay!

Fine! Akhirnya selesai juga.. *lapkeringet

Semoga suka yee :3  
Kalo gak suka, jangan bunuh saya.  
Makasih buat yang ripiu.. Aku coba bales deh ^_^

KyuKi Yanagishita : Ini udah lajut. Udah tau kan Panda mau diapain. Makasih uda review.

paradisaea Rubra : Gumawo udah review. Ini udah update.

ru-ie : Uhm, gumawo. Iya yg kemaren bener* banyak typo. Mianhae. Semoga chap ini gak banyak typo nya.

Kang Hyun Yoo : Nee~ Ini udah update. Gumawo udah review.

Oneshotbunny : Nee~ udah update. Udah tau kan Kris Tao udah kopelan ato belum. Gumawo udah ripiu

lindachoi flata : HunHan shipper, eoh? ^^ Ne ini udah update. Gumawo udah review.

arvita kim : Yaaahhh udah tau sendiri kan? Gumawo udah review.

Azura Lynn Gee : Ne, udah lanjut.M

Peach Tao : Ne, udah lanjut. Gumawo udah review.

Fumiwari-eon : Hahaha, ne Eonnie. ^^

7D : Ne, ini udah update. Gumawo udah review.

ajib4ff : Ne, gumawo. M

LevesqueXavier : Udah lanjut. Gumawo udah review.

bang3424 : Jinjja? Tapi kemaren di tumblr aku liat ada loh KrisSica. -_-. Udah lanjut. Gumawo udah review.

kyung kyungie : Udah tau kan Tao di apain? _ Gumawo udah review.

Jl Dray : Aku jga. *plakk Gumawo udah review.

lana : Neee~

Jijiyoyo : Gak ada. -_-. Udah update.

PandaPandaTaoris : Gumawo *bow

AsHa : Ne~ Gumawo uda review. Asha-ssi! Review again? ^^

JinK 1314 : Ituh liat aja. Gumawo udah review.

Jin Ki Tao : Jinjja? Gumawo *bow .Gumawo udah review.

Albert said : Gumawo. Gak apa sih, terserah yg baca aja. ^^.

Nia Atma : Nee~ udah lanjut. Gumawo ^^

Milky Andromeda : Udah update. Gumawo.

PanDragonease26 : Gumawo. Ini Udah lanjut.

Dark Shine : Aku juga gak suka. _-_. Bagus dramanya :v. Gumawo udah review.

Peach panda : Gumawo udah baca nd review. *bow

Guest : Gumawo udah baca nd review. Just call me 'Tii'

Eum, udahakan? Maaf kalau ada yg gak kesebut atau salah nama. Saya juga manusia.  
Thank's all. Mind to review again? ^_^

PandaQingdao93


End file.
